Riders in the Night
Riders in the Night are a group of animals that PewDiePie uses as his transport. There are many Riders in the Night. List of Riders Joergen Joergen was the first Rider in the Night and the first animal Pewds had as a whole. He was in the series since Episode 1 as a foal, but was tames when he growed up in Episode 3. Joergen was known for going missing whenever Felix left him to explore an area. But, this is just a glitch. Joergen was given leather horse armor in Episode 5. In Episode 5, PewDiePie let Joergen go into the Nether portal. When Jöergen was leaving the Nether, he glitched into the edge of the portal in the real world. He didn't make it alive. He was remembered through the whole series. Joergen #2 Joergen #2 is the former deutragonist of MINECRAFT EPIC and was one of the four main characters, alongside PewDiePie, Sven and Water Sheep. Joergen #2 was the second Rider and horse that Pewds had in the series, that was tamed a few minutes after the death of Joergen #1. He is more powerfull than his brother, having three health points more than him. He got a name tag in Episode 7. Joergen #2 almost died several times in Episode 9. Joergen #2 went missing in Episode 15, but was found by Felix and Sven in Episode 16. In Episode 19, after finding out that horses can go into minecarts, tested out if Joergen #2 can go to the underground minecart ride. But as soon as the minecart started going down, he started suffocating, as horses can't go in mineshafts one block wide. PewDiePie and Sven bravely started chasing Joergen #2. When PewDiePie and Sven finally reached the minecart, Joergen #2 was already dead, with only his diamond armor being the only memorial of him. Felix ended the episode speechless, holding back tears. Joergen #2 was remembered even more than his brother, as he got a full statue. Bone Joergen Bone Joergen, compared to other Riders in the Night was a pretty minor character. He was a skeleton horse, that was rumoured to be Joergen #1 coming back from the dead, but that it was deconfirmed by PewDiePie. Bone Joergen made his debiut in Episode 10. Bone Joergen was ridden once by Felix in Episode 15, as he was finding Joergen #2, as Dinnerbone also went missing. In Episode 19, an episode in which Pewds used the PewDiePack that changed the Creeper colors red-and-black, a Creeper sneaked up to Bone Joergen and two Lamma Guys. PewDiePie didn't see him, and realised the Creeper was there only after he started hissing. PewDiePie, that couldn't do anything to stop the Creeper, could only jump away from him, and watch him explode. Bone Joergen didn't survive the attack. He wasn't remembered in any way. Dinnerbone Dinnerbone was a skeleton horse that Pewds found off-screen, alongside his rumoured brother, Bone Joergen. He is recognizable beacuse that he is upside down. Dinnerbone made his debiut in Episode 10. In Episode 13, Pewds gave him a name tag "Dinnerbone", that made him upside down by a Easter Egg. Felix feld sorry for Dinnerbone. In Episode 14, Felix took Dinnerbone to an underwater temple, but forgot to bring him home. He could breath underwater, so he survived. He was briefly seen in Episode 16, while PewDiePie and Sven were searching for him. Felix didn't see him. With the help of a 9-Year Old, Pewds found Dinnerbone in Episode 21. In Episode 25, Dinnerbone again went missing. In Episode 29, he was found underwater with the help of a fox named Bengt. He got a aquarium so he could live underwater, as he wanted. He also got a girlfriend. In Episode 34, Dinnerbone, his GF, an Unnamed Cat and Bengt are the only animals who are not missing. Dinnerbone is one of the few animals that are still alive. He also went missing for the longest period of time. Bernie Bernie, also known as "Bernie the Beast", was the only donkey Pewds had. Bernie had a girlfriend. As Felix states, Bernie was found already in the earlier episodes. In Episode 20, after the death of Joergen #2, Bernie was tamed by Felix and Sven. Bernie, while going through a Nether portal, glitched the same way as Joergen #1. But, compared to Joergen, Bernie survived with the help of Pewds. Bernie and PewDiePie provoked a Raid. Through the First Phase, Bernie was hit only once. In the next pair of phases, Bernie got shot a few times. In Phase Four, a Pillager dealed the final shot to Bernie, killing him. Unlike Joergen #1, #2 and Bone Joergen, Bernie died a hero. The only memorial Bernie got is a grave made of dirt, but it is already more then Bone Joergen. PeePee PooPoo WARNING: PewDiePie has named PeePee PooPoo a Rider in the Night. Beacuse he was called a Rider in the Night, he should be on this page. PeePee PooPoo was a pig that Felix tamed after the demise of Bernie the Beast. He was the first of one of the biggest armies in the whole channel of PewDiePie as a whole - The PeePee PooPoo Army. He also wanted to jump like a dolphin. He was tamed in Episode 20, after the death of Bernie. With the help of PeePee, Pewds could kill a group of Pillagers. PeePee PooPoo got a whole army after the pigs started following the carrot. After PewDiePie realised PooPoo had half a heart left, he wanted to heal him with a splash potion. But, he accidentally hit him, dealing the blow that killed PeePee PooPoo. PeePee PooPoo is still alive beacuse he is connected to the PeePee PooPoo Army, so as long as there is at least one member of the Army, PeePee is still out there. There are still members, so he is alive. The most notable pigs he possesed were - PeePee TwoPoo, ThreePee PooPoo, PeePee PooPoo #4 and King PeePee PooPoo. PeePee PooPoo's real body is destroyed, altough he is a ghost possesing the Army. As the saddle he had was destroyed with the demise of King PeePee PooPoo and the Ender Dragon was slain, it is likely that PeePee PooPoo is now living the life of a normal pig, while possesing a random pig. Dark Joergen Dark Joergen, also know as Joergen #3, is the current horse Pewds has. In Episode 23, he is tamed. In Episode 24, he is informed that Pewds had kidnapped ANOTHER Villager. In Episode 34, he is missing, alongside most of the pets Pewds had. In Episode 35, Dark Joergen is found alongside Bengt, Sven and Svenson. The Council of Beet sets an explosion, that kills Dark Joergen. It is currently unknown how Dark Joergen could be remembered, as there's no Episode 36 for now. Dinnerbone's GF Dinnerbone's GF is, like the name says, Dinnerbone's Girlfriend. She was tamed in Episode 29.shortly after Dinnerbone got a aquarium. She and her boyfriend are one of the 4 pets that weren't kidnapped. Dinnerbone's GF is so far the most minor Rider in the Night of the series.